


Sign From Above

by Rubynye



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Chair Sex, F/M, Force Sex (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Finn (Star Wars), Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: Poe dreams of his lovers and his longtime crush.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 16
Kudos: 16
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 6





	Sign From Above

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotebookishType](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotebookishType/gifts).



> For NotebookishType in the 2021 Chocolate Box Exchange. :D

It’a been a long day’s flying the most beautiful ship in the sky, and though Rey kissed him and Finn kissed him Poe had to sadly concede that the flesh needed a long nap before his spirits could rise to anything. So he’s in their bunk, no company but two blankets and a powered-down Beeb, soundly asleep.

Asleep enough to dream.

Dreaming deeply enough to see Rey kneeling on the _Falcon_ ’s pilot’s chair, pulling her shirt over her head, grinning at Finn who’s unfastening his trousers, his shining smile mirroring hers. They’re stripping down fast, the air sparking around them, sending prickles down Poe’s sleeping skin. Finn’s dropping his clothes instead of folding them, but if anyone could distract him from his usual neatness it’s Rey, naked and glowing as she grips the seat’s back in both eager hands, vibrating impatiently as she watches Finn toss his shirt overhead. “Finally!”

Finn just laughs, his full-chested laugh when he’s too swept away for quiet, and spins the chair as Rey throws a long sleek arm around his wide shoulders and kisses him fervently. Both hands on her waist, Finn lifts her and slides neatly into the seat, settling her astride his thighs, kissing her the whole time, and she laughs for sheer delight and he chuckles back to her. They’re lighting the bridge with their horny happiness, warming Poe where he lies in their bunk until he can feel Finn’s shoulders shift under Rey’s arms, feel Rey’s waist silky and curving within Finn’s hands, feel their thighs pressing together, their chests sliding together, their mouths wet and sweet and tingling as they kiss and kiss.

Poe can feel it all in his dream, Rey’s pointy nipples and Finn’s skin prickling everywhere theirs touch, Rey’s hot slickness as she hitches her hips forward, brushing her sweet pussy across Finn’s dickhead, making him groan.

 _Fuck me,_ she says, or thinks, and Finn groans deeper, a vibration all through him, all through Poe as he curls tighter on his side, as Rey’s eyes sparkle and she laughs happily.

“Already?” Finn asks over her lips, one hand’s fingertips skimming up the crease of Rey’s sleek spine, the other curving around her pert asscheek. “What about everything Poe’s been teaching us?”

Poe smiles in his sleep.

“Mmm,” Rey hums, kissing Finn deeply, lushly, fuzzing all his thoughts into a blur of pleasure, rocking back and forth to tantalize him with heated wet swipes. “I like what Poe’s been teaching us,” she murmurs to Finn, whose parted lips curve in an eager smile, “I like it a lot, but right now, I just want you to fuck me.”

“Well,” Finn says, drawing the word out, tilting his head, as Rey’s grin shines brilliantly, “If that’s what you want,” as he shifts his hips forward.

Rey makes a high pleased noise and squirms and shoves herself down onto him, knocking his breath away. “Yeah,” she breathes as Finn gasps, his eyes flaring wide, seeing only her. The chair squeaks under Finn’s ass, under Rey’s knees, as she rocks up and kisses him again, and now Finn _moves_ , all over, his hand up under Rey's buns and his arm curled tightly around her, pressing her to him as his eyes fall shut and he rocks his hips up to meet hers.

Now they’re not talking because they’re talking without words, with their sleek young bodies pressed together, Rey’s hands roaming Finn’s shoulders and nape as they thrust together, with their minds intertwined so they can share sensations, washing into each other in rolling waves. Rolling through Poe as he moans in his sleep, feeling Finn’s velvety pounding into Rey, Rey rippling tight around him, their arms tightening around each other, their mouths open and pressing and parting for gasps and meeting again, cushiony and slick. As they bounce against each other, luscious slides and thumps, they moan to each other, voices twining, and Poe can hear them, can see the stars all around them, can taste both of them as if he were there kissing them both, can smell the rich salty tang of happy sweat —

The lights flicker irregularly as Rey gasps over Finn’s mouth and cries out sharply as she comes, pressing her cheek to his as he smiles that astonished, breathless smile, watching her sideways. Poe feels it too, the pleasure pulsing inside her, how she clenches around Finn, the slide and stroke of every centimeter of their soft glowing skins. Rey digs her fingers into Finn’s scar and the spiking pain-edged pleasure drives a groan up out of him, arching his neck, pressing his head back against the seat. Rey grins and Finn gasps, rolling his head, his own grin shining at her, and she dives in to smear kisses up his neck and Poe can feel every fierce press of her soft mouth, the smooth solidity of Finn’s heated skin under her lips, his pounding pulse. 

And they’re kissing again, drowning lushly in each other, soaking Poe’s sleeping mind in their ecstasy. Finn kisses Rey’s freckled, glowing cheeks, kisses across her ear as her voice tilts, high and wordless, nestling into the sweet-scented spot behind her ear as she throws her head back and screams to the ceiling and all the lights go crazy and all her shudders ripple through him until he groans, pushing back against coming just yet. 

Rey laughs, wild and delighted, and Finn shoves a thought through his melting brain, and Poe dreams of all the textures of their happiness.

Finn takes a deeper breath, kissing Rey’s throat, stroking over the curves of hips and belly and down between their tangled legs, even as their hips keep rolling together. She catches his thought and squeaks and squirms and he lifts his head to smile as he locks eyes with her and deliberately brushes one fingertip across her clit, a move Poe showed him. When she gets like this —

— there they go. Rey presses her shriek into Finn’s mouth, vibrating through both of them, and he spreads his hand over her belly and follows her into pulsations of pleasure, setting the whole ship ringing like a bell. Poe’s inner vision crests to starbright light and starts to fade, going dim around the beautiful image of his two young lovers kissing and laughing and glowing in the pilot’s seat, Finn’s arms strong across Rey’s beautifully arched back. Finn rumbles something about sanitizing the chair and Rey’s head-tossing giggle and soft sated sigh lower Poe softly into the dark.

* * *

Poe drags slowly to wakefulness, hot and sticky all over, most of all between his thighs. But after a dream like that it’s not too surprising he came all over himself. Groaning a laugh he reaches under the bunk for his jacket and rummages up a rag out of his pocket to scrub himself off with.

Footsteps and quiet laughter and boots thumping softly to the floor, and Poe gropes for the bin to toss the rag a bare moment before Finn and Rey tiptoe in, carrying most of their clothes. “Hey,” he murmurs, and swears he can see them in the darkness by their soft shared glow.

“Hi,” Rey answers, and Finn kisses Poe’s cheek and climbs over him to wrap around him from behind. Poe hums happily, lifting his arm for Rey to slide in too, and they smell like sex and each other, setting his mouth watering even as he relaxes again between them.

“Had fun?” He asks into her hair, and Finn gasps over his shoulder, and Rey giggles into his neck.

“We projected, huh?” She asks, still giggling, and Finn’s cheek is hot against Poe’s skin as he groans just a little.

“Nearest planet’s probably all an orgy,” Poe murmurs, to make Finn vibrate with laughter, to make Rey quiver delightfully with her giggles, and he falls back asleep smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Title, as ever, from Vienna Teng's "Level Up"


End file.
